The present invention relates generally to decorative linens and, more specifically, to a skirting device enabling simple application and retention of accent skirting and a method thereof. The present invention is particularly useful in, although not strictly limited to, applications desiring placement or removal of decorative bed skirting wherein mattress removal is undesirable.
Interest in home fashion trends and decorating continues to grow. Home decor is now the focus of countless books, magazines and television shows. At least one cable network is devoted entirely to such topics. One common theme is the adaptation of expensive ideas for use in everyday households. Another popular topic is the reworking of complicated and time-consuming decorating methods into quick and simple techniques easily handled within the time-constraints of a typical busy schedule.
Many times, refining a process to make it easier, more economical or more time efficient necessitates the introduction of a new product. Some common household chores that have been simplified through product innovation include floor care, made easier with one-step cleaning products, and food preparation, made quicker with all-in-one processing and cooking devices. Decorating concepts, too, have been simplified through product innovation. Some examples include design-textured rollers for quick creation of faux wall finishes and specialty valance forms for easy assembly of decorative window dressings.
The effective use of decorative linens and bedding is an example of a home fashion that is a daily chore. Beautiful bedding ensembles with luxurious pillows and coordinating bed skirts create an elegant room. Unfortunately, most adults find bed making to be drudgery. Daily straightening of sheets, comforters-and pillows is trouble enough, but removal and replacement of bed linens presents an even greater chore.
For example, a traditional bed skirt lies on top of a box spring, underneath a mattress. As such, the entire mattress must be removed before the bed skirt can be taken off for cleaning or replacement. Even with a smaller size twin bed, handling a mattress is cumbersome. For individuals with larger beds, especially king size, it is virtually impossible to accomplish such maneuvering without assistance from at least one individual. The process is time consuming and difficult and the traditional design of a bed skirt is disadvantageous.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a skirting apparatus and home decor method wherein an adjustable frame removably carries decorative skirting and enables quick and easy detachment and replacement thereof, thus preventing the above discussed disadvantages.
Briefly described, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages, and meets the recognized need for such a device, by providing a skirting device enabling simple application and retention of accent skirting and a method thereof.
According to its major aspects and broadly stated, the present invention is a skirting apparatus and home decor method wherein an adjustable frame removably carries decorative skirting and enables quick and easy detachment and replacement thereof.
More specifically, the present invention is a substantially rectangular shaped, tubular frame device adjustably sized to fit within the upper perimeter of a standard box spring and removably adhered thereto, wherein hook and loop fastener is attached to the frame whereby skirting, also carrying hook and loop fastener, is removably attached thereto. In an alternate embodiment, elastic is sewn or otherwise attached to the perimeter of the skirting as a means for securing the skirting to the frame.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide an apparatus for retaining decorative skirting that is simple in construction and thus easy to manufacture.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide a method for quick and easy removal and replacement of decorative skirting.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide a method for replacement of decorative bed skirting wherein mattress removal is not required.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to assist in the decorative display of fabric skirting.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide a method for quickly interchanging a bed skirt or section thereof.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to assist in the free-hanging display of fabric from a box spring or bed having upright bed posters.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description and claims when read in light of the accompanying drawings.